Masquerade
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Surpresas de uma noite de natal. - Severus Snape/Harry Potter - mpreg


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**nenhum

**Ship:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Capa:** link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Surpresas de uma noite de natal.

**Spoiller:**7 – esta fic ignora solenemente o Epílogo E a morte de um personagem.

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**19 de dezembro de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos:**1

**Masquerade**

O céu mágico do grande salão comunal de Hogwarts espelhava os fogos de artifício mágicos que tingiam o azul do lado de fora do castelo.

Depois de mais de dois anos fechada para reestruturação, a escola finalmente iria reabrir no próximo ano, e, para comemorar, McGonnagal estava oferecendo uma festa de natal para ex-alunos e professores e alguns representantes do ministério e da sociedade bruxa.

Sentado em uma das mesas no canto próximo às portas, o garoto tentava passar despercebido à multidão, querendo aproveitar aquelas poucas horas de volta ao lugar em que vivera algumas das maiores emoções de sua adolescência e talvez o momento mais importante de sua vida sem que ninguém viesse cumprimentá-lo ou parabenizá-lo por nada.

A máscara lhe garantia certa segurança, e observar os outros mascarados também era agradável, reconhecendo algumas figuras para lá de óbvias, como Luna Lovegood em uma túnica verde limão com a máscara pink destacada frente aos cabelos loiros, ou as mais difíceis, que até que falassem ou fizessem algum gesto característico Harry não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser.

Ron e Mione haviam aparecido no começo da festa, e Harry se sentira bem óbvio quando a amiga caminhou diretamente até ele, mas ela era sua amiga e até agora ninguém mais o havia feito. Os dois haviam sumido alguns minutos depois, e Harry poderia apostar que estavam em algum ponto dos jardins, que tinha também uma decoração especial e, seguindo a tradição dos bailes de inverno de Hogwarts, havia sido adotado como o principal ponto para os casais buscarem um pouco mais de privacidade.

Observando a dança dos casais na pista aberta no meio do salão, os olhos verdes protegidos pela máscara recaíram sobre outra figura conhecida. Talvez o homem vestido de negro com a máscara que cobria boa parte do seu rosto poderia ser considerado difícil de se descobrir pela maioria, mas Harry conhecia aquele jeito arredio bem demais para se deixar enganar.

Sorriu, virando o resto de sua bebida e deixando a taça vazia sobre a mesa, deu a volta no perímetro do salão, evitando a pista de dança, e chegou do outro lado por trás do estranho. Aproximou-se de forma íntima e deslizou as mãos por sua cintura, sentindo-o se retesar e buscar imediatamente a varinha nas vestes.

- Olá, estranho. – sussurrou em seu ouvido a título de aviso e quase pôde sentir o pequeno sorriso que aflorou nos lábios do homem.

- Não esperava te ver aqui. – a voz baixa e rouca o fez arrepiar, e o outro se virou de frente para ele, tocando de leve os lábios descobertos pela máscara.

- Senti sua falta. – Harry comentou, baixo – Queria falar com você.

Talvez não fosse assunto para um momento como aquele, mas fazia quase dois dias que não se viam, e, com a aproximação da reabertura do colégio, provavelmente ficaria mais raro, e aquilo já estava afligindo Harry.

O homem concordou com um gesto de cabeça e se dirigiu para as grandes portas, sendo seguido pelo menino. Harry quase riu ao ver que era levado para os jardins, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando mãos fortes o puxaram para um vão entre as sebes e a parede de pedra do castelo. Certamente um local seguro em que não seriam vistos por ninguém.

- Também senti sua falta. – a voz do homem saiu abafada pelos beijos que ele depositava no pescoço do garoto.

Harry fechou os olhos, se entregando àquele toque. Era tão simples e tão bom, e ele se sentia tão... rendido ao conseguir que um homem como _ele_ se permitisse simplesmente fazer isso com ele, que não havia resistência alguma de sua parte, ele sabia disso, e às vezes se perguntava se não era esse o impedimento para que não assumissem de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo.

Mas no fundo não havia o que questionar naquele momento. Havia o sentir. Havia a boca traçando um caminho de beijos quentes em sua pele, a perna que forçava entre as suas para tocá-lo com mais ênfase e suas próprias mãos abrindo caminho por baixo das vestes do outro em busca de pele.

- Severus... – suspirou, puxando os cabelos negros para poder finalmente beijá-lo. As bocas encaixadas, o contato completo entre os dois, o corpo empurrando-o com tanta força contra a parede que chegava a doer, como se quisesse se fundir a ele, _entrar_ nele, _ser _ele.

Harry rompeu o beijo, buscando por ar, e afundou o rosto nos cabelos do outro, sentindo as mãos apertando seu quadril com força e o homem suspirar contra seu pescoço. Aquilo era intenso _demais_.

Abriu os olhos, fitando o céu ao longe, e nesse momento uma estrela se desprendeu do firmamento, traçando sua trajetória curvilínea em direção à Terra. Harry sorriu.

- Olha, Severus, uma estrela cadente! – ele apontou, sentindo o homem deixar seu corpo somente o suficiente para olhar por uma fração de segundo o que o garoto apontava.

- Hum. – Snape resmungou, voltando a beijar seu pescoço, e Harry quase se sentiu incomodado com isso.

- Dizem que quando uma estrela cai do céu, é sinal que o impossível acontece. Você acredita nisso?

- Bem, eu estou vivo depois da guerra. Você está vivo depois da guerra. Talvez essa estrela só esteja atrasada. – o homem resmungou com impaciência, olhando o menino descrente que o tivesse interrompido por causa disso.

- Então você acredita no impossível? – Harry perguntou com quase esperança e gelou quando viu os olhos negros se estreitarem por trás da máscara. Snape sabia.

- Potter... está acontecendo alguma coisa? – ele perguntou em um tom muito parecido com o que usava em sala de aula, fazendo o menino quase se encolher e encarar o chão mais além.

- Bem... Não é algo tão grave... Eu só... – Harry respirou fundo e sentiu o toque quase delicado no seu rosto, levando-o a encarar o outro, o verde se perdendo no negro por alguns segundos – Eu errei uma poção, ela ficou forte demais, e depois que tomei descobri que tinha propriedades ligadas à fertilidade. – Harry falou muito rápido antes de respirar fundo e dizer em um só fôlego – Eu acho que estou grávido.

Os olhos negros perderam o foco por um instante e depois se desviaram dos seus, indo se fixar na parede em algum ponto atrás de sua cabeça. Harry fechou os olhos com força, ainda preso entre os braços de Severus, ainda sentindo o seu corpo junto ao dele.

Ele não só provavelmente levaria o pior sermão da sua vida sobre a preparação de poções, como era muito provável também que Severus simplesmente _não acreditasse_ nele. Mas ele tinha passado pela pior crise de enjôo da sua vida e o medibruxo em plantão do ministério lhe dissera que estava com todos os sinais de gravidez masculina – algo raro e difícil, quase impossível, mas que, como tantas outras coisas, parecia ter acontecido justo com ele.

O silêncio se alongava e Harry estava ficando tenso. Abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto de Severus, e ele continuava com a mesma expressão séria, os olhos fixos no mesmo ponto. Talvez não fosse uma questão de acreditar, talvez ele simplesmente soubesse que era possível. Talvez exigisse provas de que era o pai, e Harry não se prestaria a isso, Severus era o único homem que já o havia tocado na vida. Talvez ele não quisesse filhos. Talvez ele não quisesse filhos _com ele_. Talvez ele não quisesse _Harry_. E isso explicava toda a resistência em assumir que tinham alguma coisa. E certamente ele não assumiria que teriam um filho.

E Harry não ia dificultar as coisas. Se o silêncio era a resposta de Severus, simplesmente tinham acabado. Agora ele só queria sair dali, antes que percebesse efetivamente o que isso significava.

Suspirou pesadamente, se endireitando e apoiando uma mão no braço do homem que o impedia de partir, mantendo-o preso contra a parede. O toque, porém, pareceu despertar Severus de seu devaneio, e o negro voltou a fitá-lo, agora com uma expressão que Harry reconheceu como _aflição_, e isso não o fez se sentir melhor.

- Você está bem? – a pergunta, porém, era simplesmente preocupada.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu, achando aquilo estranho – Eu só acho melhor... eu ir embora.

- Claro. Não é bom você ficar aqui fora. Já foi no médico? – Snape perguntou e sua voz era quase suave, de uma forma que já estava assustando Harry.

- Sim. – ele respondeu ainda inseguro – O resultado dos primeiros exames sai amanhã.

- Potter, esses exames ficam prontos na hora! Eu vou no hospital com você amanhã para ver como estão te tratando!

- Você vai no hospital comigo? – Harry perguntou, surpreso demais para perceber que a irritação do outro se dirigia aos médicos.

- Sim! É do meu filho que eles vão cuidar, Harry! Não podem te tratar de qualquer jeito...

Sua fala contra os medibruxos, porém, foi interrompida quando Harry o puxou pela frente das vestes, unindo seus lábios em um beijo meio desencontrado, mas que selava uma nova vida. Severus os separou e sorriu para o menino, acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu vou cuidar de vocês dois, Harry. – disse baixo, fazendo os olhos verdes se fecharem e o garoto concordar, aceitando mais aquilo vindo desse homem – E agora é melhor entrarmos, mas hoje você dorme aqui, _comigo_. – Severus reforçou, dando um outro beijo rápido em seus lábios, antes de empurrá-lo de volta para dentro do salão.

A diferença agora era que os dois sentaram juntos, abraçados, em um canto, indiferentes aos olhares de qualquer pessoa que conseguisse reconhecê-los.

**FIM**

**NA: FLA, FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO E UM 2010 LINDO! \o/**

**O atraso foi por culpa da fic do Shade, que deu um pau e eu queria postar as 3 juntas, desculpe ._.**

**Espero que goste, linda! Essa fic foi feita inteirinha pra você. Sei que não deve matar sua fome insaciável por mpreg (ou veela, que nem aparece aqui, enfim :rolleyes: ), mas é uma brincadeira gostosa, e é snarry fofa, coisa rara por aí.**

**Enfim, seja feliz com ela, e a capa faz parte do pacote ^^**

**E a todos os outros que também a lerão, tenham um bom ano e comentem!!!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
